


Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bless Katsuki Yuuri's Heart, Katsuki Hiroko is the Best, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Self-Indulgent, Summer of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: One of the hardest part of falling in love is first getting past the fear of heartbreak.Yuuri knows what he wants, but is he brave enough to take that first step?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Ello!!  
> So the first of this is obviously NSFW but the rest is fluffy
> 
> Thank you to [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki) and [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui) who read through this and helped make it what it is!!

Yuuri stands under the quickly cooling shower spray, trying in vain to will away his erection. No matter how often Victor casually touches him during training (or throughout the day, for that matter), he’s certain he'll never get used to it.

Recently, however, it’s proving harder and harder to separate his rational and irrational desires, and, oh, how he _wants_.

Now is one of those times.

With a low groan, Yuuri leans forward resting his head on one arm and gripping his dick with the other. Chewing his bottom lip, he tries in vain to keep quiet while working himself with the sole intent of quickly solving his current issue before getting caught. He can feel himself on the edge but can't seem to crest, his mind split between listening for anyone (Victor) who might come into the locker room and catch him, and trying to imagine someone else's (Victor's) hand on him instead.

With his thumb sliding over the sensitive head, Yuuri can feel the fire building in the tightening of his abs. He releases a quiet gasp and lets his imagination take control, his breath quickening, his whole body tensing in anticipation.

The sound of his name being called low and pouty, finally, finally pushes him over the edge, his climax hitting him and punching the air from his lungs. Yuuri works himself through it quickly and quietly, the sound of footsteps growing closer hastening his movements.

"Yuuri, are you coming?" Victor calls from just outside the shower area, spiking Yuuri's anxiety for a moment before his brain registers that Victor isn't meaning it _that way_.

"Y-yeah," he stutters breathless, "I was just trying to work a cramp out before heading home." It's a lame excuse, but believable, and easy enough to dismiss as better if asked about it later.

"If it's still giving you issues after we soak tonight, I'll massage it for you."

_'Yeah that'll help the situation,_ ' Yuuri thinks, heaving a sigh as he lays his head against the wall again and checks that all evidence has thoroughly washed away before shutting the shower off and dragging his towel from a hook in order to dry off. Finding Victor waiting for him in the locker room isn’t a surprise, so Yuuri chooses to studiously ignore him in favor of dressing quickly.

They take the short way home instead of their usual meandering path and Yuuri holds off asking why, knowing it's because of his alleged cramp; once home they separate, both going off to help with chores before dinner. Victor heads out to find Hiroko in the kitchen and Yuuri seeks out Mari and whatever task she's working on, or needs him to tackle.

Fluffing a towel before folding it, she asks, "How was practice?"

"It was good." Yuuri answers, folding a towel of his own. "We worked a few changes into my step sequence and cleaned up a few jump entries."

Mari hums, but doesn't say anything while she works through the stack of laundry. After what feels like ages, she lifts the last towel and asks, "Is he still being handsy?"

"Umm…"

"Do I need to have _the talk_ with him?"

Her air quotes would be funny, if the thought of Mari confronting Victor about their entirely nonexistent sex life wasn't horrifying!

"Mari!" Yuuri hisses at her, "It's not like that."

"Of course, it’s like that. You're just being dense or oblivious, or stubborn like always." Mari shrugs, lifting the basket and turning to leave, “Have fun in Egypt.”

Left alone, Yuuri sinks to the floor. Is he being dense? Could it really be so simple?

Dinner is a lively ordeal, but Yuuri can’t bring himself to participate, too lost in thought as he pushes vegetables around his plate.

Victor leans over and Yuuri stills, the effect instant. “Yuuri,” Victor whispers as he slips his arm behind Yuuri, letting his hand brush Yuuri's hip where it's braced on the floor, “you need to eat.”

Shivers race down Yuuri’s spine, despite the warmth that surrounds him. He valiantly tries to ignore the honest concern in Victor's voice, but some truths are undeniable.

As soon as Yuuri finishes he excuses himself, ducking into the kitchen to wash dishes. Hiroko joins him a few minutes later, quietly helping work through the task.

Drying the last bowl, Yuuri turns to his mom, "I'm not imagining it, am I?" He pauses, casting a glance at the closed door. “Victor?” he asks, as if the single word is enough of an explanation.

Hiroko turns to Yuuri, “Sweetheart, your whole life you've followed your heart, no matter the risks, why are you questioning it now?"

Yuuri chews his bottom lip for a moment, honestly thinking over his answer, "I can't lose him, the real him." He finally whispers, "Now that I know the man behind the mask, I can't go back to loving the idea of Victor Nikiforov."

Hiroko smiles, "Have you told him this?"

Yuuri chuckles, "Of course not." He can't disguise the self deprecation in his voice so he looks away, casting his eyes to the floor.

Hiroko hums, and Yuuri turns his gaze back to her. "You'll know when you're ready. Until then, try to enjoy yourself."

"Thank you." Yuuri says with a small smile as he hugs her tight, and kisses her cheek.

"Always." She smiles in return, "Now go, breakfast will be early and you need to rest."

Laughing, Yuuri heads to the baths, only to find himself alone. His heart tugs a little, soaking with Victor has long since become the norm and the extra quiet feels heavier without his presence.

Sinking as low as possible, Yuuri settles into the water and lets the warmth soothe the aches of the day away. After a few minutes, the silence gets the better of him and he calls it quits, making his way upstairs dressed in one of the provided yukatas. Victor's door is ajar and through the slim opening Yuuri can see him playing with Makkachin on the bed, the poodle pounces, knocking Victor over before leaping from the bed and bolting across the room. Kneeling, Yuuri takes the poodle in his arms as Makka shoves the door open and leaps, laughing as the beloved pet nuzzles against him.

"I swear he's trained and well behaved," Victor says for the umpteenth time, a fond smile playing on his face.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have him any other way." Yuuri catches something flash in Victor's eyes and presses on before he can find an excuse not to. "Are you going to be up for a while?"

"A bit, is your muscle still bothering you?"

Taking the offered hand Yuuri stands, shaking his head. "No, it's fine at the moment. I promise I'll tell you if anything changes."

Victor eyes Yuuri with something akin to curiosity, then smiles. "Well, if you're not here for the offered massage, how can I be of assistance?"

They're close, too close.

Yuuri's hand is still captive, and he can feel his nerves start to tingle. His heart pounds in his chest, his fingers, and he knows Victor must feel it too. With the mineral rich aroma from the onsen mixing with Victor's natural scent surrounding and filling Yuuri’s senses, his body tenses with the urge to run like the first time they were here.

“I was thinking," he starts, impressed his voice doesn’t shake, "we could watch a movie if you felt like it. I know you have a growing list.”

Victor physically brightens and moves to turn away from Yuuri, "I'll grab my laptop and..."

"Actually," Yuuri squeezes Victor's hand pulling him to a stop and bolstering his own courage in the process (even as Victor's breathtaking eyes find him again), "I was thinking we could watch in here tonight."

If Yuuri happens to fall asleep while leaning against Victor, what can he say? Victor makes a nice pillow. And if he happens to suggest a second, then third movie night over the next couple of days, who's gonna judge him? Victor's _To Watch_ list is a lifetime long.


End file.
